The objective of this randomized, double-blind study is to evaluate the effectiveness, safety, and clinical outcomes of epoetin alpha (Procrit) versus placebo in the treatment of anemic breast cancer patients receiving chemotherapy. Patients with Stage IV breast cancer will receive 40,000 Units subcutaneously every week. Quality of life, transfusion requirements, hemoglobin and survival will be evaluated.